Jade and Sapphire
by MermaidPrincessAly
Summary: Aqua and Crystal are no ordinary girls that have caught the eye of the caped crusaders Batman and Robin aka: Bruce and Dick. Takes place during TDK Robin looks like Chris O'Donall. Bruce looks like Christian Bale. R&R if you like.
1. Meet Crystal and Aqua

Jade and Sapphire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman Characters. Me and my friend own Aqua/Sapphire and Crystal/Jade. We are the same writers for the H2O Just add Water fanfic.

Aqua says slightly annoyed, "Next time we're driving…"

Crystal giggled, "Fine, Whatever."

"Lamborghini, I call driving," Aqua raised her hand practically shouting.

"Fine, but you can pay for gas too," Crystal said still smiling.

"No, the rule we made was 'when one of us drive the other pays for gas,' remember?" Aqua wined.

"I'm not paying if you want to drive a gas guzzler," Crystal said, "I prefer environment friendly cars."

"So I'll drive one of your Chevy Tahoe's."

"Oh, no you won't," Crystal said angrily, "You crashed the last one!"

"I was saving someone's life!"

"It's called a break!"

"What part of saving an innocent life do you not understand?"

"It's still called a break, ya know the thing that stops the car?"

"I'm not a blond ya know," Aqua said teasingly, "I was saving some ones life from a menace!"

"It was a dog!"

"No, it was a murderer!"

"It was still a dog," Crystal said nudging Aqua in the side to bring her attention to the two men coming towards them.

"Right, I wanted to stop the person from hitting the dog! You know how I love dogs!"

"You know how much I loved that car!"

"What if it was P.J;" Aqua half yelled.

"Then Chickie would have flown him away."

"The bird is not strong enough to carry a 13 pound dog…"

"You'd be surprised what that bird can do," one of the men said.

"Hello, Bruce how are you?" Crystal said while hugging him.

"I'm good, and you?" Bruce answered.

"I'm good; did you enjoy your nap in our last meeting?" Crystal giggled.

Bruce laughed and nodded. Aqua looked Bruce up and down before clearing her throat.

"Oh, forgive my poor manners Bruce," Crystal motioned towards Aqua, "this is my friend Aqua Aequitas," She motioned towards Bruce, "Aqua this is Bruce Wayne," Crystal said.

He raised an eyebrow at her name, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Justice." Bruce said with a smile and took her hand kissing the back of it.

Aqua blushed and giggled, "You know Latin?"

"Yes, I was forced to take it by Crystal's parents, they thought I had too much time on my hands," he said with a smile and pulled away dropping her hand. "Now, forgive my poor manner," He said motioning towards the 'child' as Crystal would like to call him, "This is Dick Grayson." Grayson winked and smiled at Crystal.

"You must be the infant Bruce adopted," Crystal smirked.

Dick clutched his chest where his heart should be. "Ouch, that hurts…Deep."

"Don't be a smart ass to my Business partner," Bruce scolded him, "Would you like to join us for a—" he glanced at his watch, "very late dinner?"

"Thanks but—" Crystals foot got stepped on by Aqua, "Ouch, I mean, sure, we'd love to."

"My car is around the corner buts it's only two seated," Bruce said pausing for a minute, "Are either one of you comfortable on a motorcycle?"

"I know you're only asking if I'm comfortable riding with the infant," Crystal smiled at Dick, "But the question really should be is little Richard comfortable riding with me?" She was speaking in a baby voice.

"Crystal, be nice," Aqua said.

"Whatever mom…" Crystal said over her shoulder to her glaring friend, "See you at dinner!"

Dick and Crystal were racing towards the motorcycle now.

"Shall we go, Ms. Justice?" Bruce said leaning over Aqua's shoulder placing his hand on the small of her back.

"S-sure," Aqua was blushing again.

Bruce opened the car door for Aqua, "Thank you," Aqua said shyly.

After getting in and pulling out of his space he shut the radio off. "Sorry it was so loud, Dick was driving it last." (A/N: dirty joke comes to mind…)

"So, how long have you known Crystal?" Aqua asked.

"Since forever, her parents helped take care of me when my parents died," Bruce said dryly, "I'm assuming she met you when she spent last year in Japan."

"Yea, it was funny, she stumbled into me, I thought she was trying to mug me," Aqua laughed.

Bruce chuckled and pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. He turned off the car and walk to the other side to opened Aqua's door for her.

Aqua smiled and took his hand when as he helped her out, "Wow. A true gentleman, you hardly meet any of those anymore."

He smiled and nodded, "My parents and Alfred raised me well."

Aqua looked at him with a confused expression on her face, "Who's Alfred?"

Bruce held the door open for Aqua as she walked into the restaurant, "He's my butler. He took care of me when I was little."

Dick pulled a seat out for Crystal but she didn't notice and walked around to another seat. Dick furrowed his eyebrows in frustration before sitting in the seat he held for Crystal. Bruce walked to the table with Aqua after witnessing his little gentlemen action for the first time.

Dick looked up at Bruce and smiled, "Finally! What took you so long? Forget how to drive Bruce?"

Bruce smiled and held a seat out for Aqua and she sat down smiling, "Thank you Bruce."

Dick watched the way Bruce pulled the chair out for Aqua and looked at Crystal, What the hell did I do wrong?!

Luckily they got through dinner without Crystal killing Dick or vice versa.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner Bruce. Let's do this again some time." Aqua smiled to him then glared at her best friend.

"Yes, we should and next time we'll leave the children home." He chuckled lightly at his own joke but started laughing at the look Crystal gave him.

The waiter came by with the bill and all hell broke loose between Crystal and Bruce. The waiter smiled, "Here is the check." Bruce and Crystal were fighting over who should pay the bill. "Fine, how about we split it?" Crystal said.

"You're so stubborn, only this once." Bruce went to get the bill but it was gone.

Dick stood up, "Let's go, I already paid," He said.

Crystal blinked at him and then looked at Bruce, "I think you might be rubbing off on him…"

Bruce nodded just once before pulling out Aqua's chair for her. "I think you may be right," Bruce said.

"Aqua could you go check his temperature," Crystal said.

"Why me?" Aqua said slightly squeaky.

"Because I'm afraid to catch what he has, and he probably won't let me get close enough," Crystal laughed, "Just go stop him before I have no ride home…"

Aqua went to catch up with Dick, and Crystal turned to Bruce.

"I don't know what runs though that head of yours all the time, but I'm keeping an eye on you, this is the only friend I've ever liked, don't mess around with her, Period," Crystal said staring him down.

"Just relax for once, and next time sit in the chair he pulled out for you," Bruce said trying to turn the conversation away from himself.

"What are you talking about, you weren't here when I sat down," Crystal said as they made their way to the door.

"I wasn't but Dick was," Bruce walked to the car and opened the door for Aqua, before getting in and driving off.

"He's either making a bad joke or the world is coming to an end," Crystal muttered to herself before getting on the motorcycle with Dick.

The next day:

Crystal was sitting on the edge of her bed, talking on the phone, and putting on boots. "Stop listening at the door and just come in Aqua," Crystal said. "I need to spend the day at the office unlike you Bruce I actually run my company," she was talking on the phone and glanced at Aqua, "I'll stop by for just a few minutes." She hung up the phone without a goodbye. "Stop looking at me like that, you can come if you want," she was talking to Aqua now, "Go get ready quick."

Aqua jumped up and was in the car before Crystal. "Ready," Aqua yelled.

"How can you be so perky after the work we did last night?" Crystal said while checking the stitches in her shoulder from the Joker last night, "Batman needs to get out of the way sometimes…" Crystal threw the news paper in the back seat with the headlines, "Jade and Sapphire team up with Batman and Robin," and then drove off.

"You're just grumpy because you didn't listen," Aqua said in a singsong voice.

Crystal stopped short, "Don't make me make you stay home," she hit the gas after seeing Aqua's face.

"What's the story this time, dog? We use that one too often," Aqua said.

"Yea, but it's effective, dogs hate me and I hate them," She smirked at Aqua's face, "My shirt covers the stitches this time so don't worry…" Crystal pulled into Bruce's courtyard when the gates opened, parked the car, shut it off and went into the house with Aqua.

Dick ran straight into Crystal when he was running to Bruce's study, slamming her stitched shoulder into the wall. Crystal half yelled, "Goddamn it Dick, watch where you are going!" Dick looked like a hurt puppy for a minute before he got up and retorted, "Maybe you shouldn't stand in the middle of nowhere!"

Before Crystal could say anything Bruce walked out, "Relax you two, this doesn't have to be world war three!"

Aqua smiled brightly when she saw Bruce. "With these two? It might just happen!"

"Good morning, Ms. Justice," He smiled back at her.

Crystal realized one of her stitches ripped open and decided she needed to hurry up before she bleed through the shirt. "Bruce, I need to get going, could you just give me those papers?"

"Yes, of course," he said walking into his study and then walked out handing her some bulky file, "but you weren't going to make Aqua sit in the stuffy office with you all day were you?"

Crystal glared at him slightly, "the thought crossed my mind."

"Well, since that's the case she can stay here today and join me for a swim," he looked at Aqua, "Would you like to join me?"

Great he said the magic words, Crystal thought.

"I'd love to!" Aqua practically squealed.

"Oh my god!" Dick yelled, "I made you bleed!"

Crystal grabbed her shoulder with her free hand. "It's nothing, I'll be fine, I'll pick you up later Aqua." Crystal walked out before anyone could say anything. Dick had beaten her to the car and had a first aid kit on his lap. Crystal got in and stared at Dick, "Get out of my car Dick."

"Just let me look at it! I feel bad, let me help," Dick said softly and went to roll up her sleeve.

Crystal swatted his hand away, "Get out I'll be fine."

"Not until you let me help you!"

"Suit yourself," Crystal drove off to the city.

Back with Bruce and Aqua:

"You think she'll be okay?" Aqua turned to Bruce when she heard Crystal drive off and Dick hadn't returned.

"I'm more worried about him." Bruce smiled and Aqua giggled then thought for a moment, "What am I going to where. I'm not swimming in my clothes."

He shook his head and led her up the stairs to one of the rooms, "No, I had Alfred go and get you a bathing suit. I assumed your size."

Aqua nodded and looked at the bikini on a hanger and smiled, "It's an aquamarine color…"

Bruce laughed lightly, "I couldn't help myself."

Aqua giggled and pushed him out of the room, "I'll be right out." She quickly changed into the metallic aquamarine bikini bathing suit. It was quite skimpy and she looked at herself in the mirror and blushed.

She walked out of the room and saw Bruce waiting outside her door and was in his swimming trunks and smiled when she saw the color was aquamarine, "Again, I couldn't help myself."

Aqua giggled and shook her head and tried not to stare at his bare perfectly built chest and blushed when he wrapped his arm around her waste leading her to the large swimming pool out back.

"Wow! It's huge!" She walked over to the diving board and walked to the edge of the plank and dove into the pool. When she surfaced she smiled at him. She turned when she realized her top was untying from the dive, "Uh…Damn. Bruce…can you help me retie this?" She blushed when she heard him laugh and swam over to the edge of the pool with her back to him and holding the top of the bikini up.

Bruce slipped into the pool and retied Aqua's top for her. When he was done she went under and swam away from him and came up for air in the middle of the pool, "You like to swim don't you?" She turned to him and nodded.

"It's my favorite thing to do." She smiled and swam back over to him and pulled him to the middle with her. She smirked to him and pushed him under before swimming away from him. She squealed when he grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him.

"Don't even think about it." He pulled her into his arms bridle style and held her close to his chest. He saw her blush and smiled before throwing her out of his arms and back into the water. She didn't realize they where on the shallow end.

She came up and smiled to him, "Oh! It's on!" She jumped on top of him and started laughing when his hands grazed her sides. Bruce started tickling her to then pulled her against his chest while he was distracting her. Once she calmed down from the tickling she blushed at how close we where to each other. Bruce bent down a little and she leaned up slightly and their lips brushed each other.

Bruce straitened and Aqua pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Alfred holding a silver tray with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses filled and put it down on the table. Bruce took a hold of Aqua's hand and motioned towards Alfred, "Ms. Justice this is Alfred, Alfred this is Aqua Aequitas."

Alfred smiled to Aqua and smiled and spoke in his slight British accent, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Aequitas. Master Bruce has told me good things about you. He hasn't quite shut up about you since he first met you last night."

Bruce smiled a bit embarrassed by Alfred's words, "Thank you Alfred. I'll call you if we need anything."

Alfred smiled once more and nodded before walking back into the manor, "Of course Master Bruce."

Bruce turned back to Aqua and smirked, "Where were we?" Aqua blushed and got a little closer to him smiling and continued, "Ah! Now I remember." He leaned down and captured Aqua's lips in a sweet kiss.


	2. Arguments, The Pool, and Movies

Jade and Sapphire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman Characters. Me and my friend own Aqua/Sapphire and Crystal/Jade. We are the same writers for the H2O Just add Water fanfic.

Chapter 2

Crystal and Dick:

"Would you just let me look at it," Dick said.

"No," Crystal said as she pulled into the spot labeled "president".

She got out of the car and walked into the building.

There was a man standing by the door waiting for Crystal. When she walked in he kissed her on the Cheek.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Crystal said flatly.

"I was doing paper work that you didn't finish," the man said, "And looking for a fi—" Crystal slapped him in the chest with the file.

"You mean the file I was working on all night?" Crystal lied.

"Who is that?" The man said noticing Dick and wanting to get the conversation away from him, "And what happened to your shoulder?"

Crystal thought for a minute, "I almost got mugged last night and this guy," she motioned to Dick, "Saved me."

Crystal brushed passed him and got in the elevator with Dick at her heels. "Is it true? Did you really get mugged?" Dick asked finally getting to roll up her sleeve.

"Yes, just leave it alone," Crystal said, "It's just a popped stitch."

"You should go to a hospital," Dick said following her out of the elevator.

"It's fine, I'll have my Alfred stitch it up," Crystal said, "you'll be surprised at how good he's gotten at it, because of my klutziness.

They walked into her office and there was a man standing there. "Good morning, Mrs. Veirtas."

"Good morning Edward, this is Dick Grayson," She motioned towards Dick, "He's Bruce Wayne's partner."

"Good Morning, Mr. Grayson, I'll be with you right after I stitch up Mrs. Veirtas," He said before walking out to get the first aid kit.

"Why did you lie to that guy about me?" Dick said.

"I felt like pissing him off," Crystal said sitting on the desk. She motioned towards a chair in the corner of the room, "Please sit."

Dick sat down and about a minute after he did the man from before came in. "You can't possibly be mad at me forever because I was late, Tal."

"You weren't late James, you didn't show up! You didn't even call!" Crystal yelled. Dick thought she looked even more pissed then when she yelled at him before.

Edward walked in with the first aid kit, "Good morning Mr. James," Edward said.

James nodded to Edward and turned to walk out. He noticed Dick sitting there and he narrowed his eyes glaring at him before walking out. Edward started to stitch up Crystal's shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Jerk Face," Crystal said with a smirk on her face.

"Mrs. Veirtas," Edward warned.

"Sorry, I meant Mr. Jerk Face," Crystal said smirking at Edward.

Edward shook his head and Dick smiled. "Mrs. Veirtas," Edward warned again, "She means Mr. James."

Crystal made a face at Edward, "I asked you to stop calling me 'Mrs.' I'm not married anymore, and Veirtas is my maiden name. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I agreed not to call you Mrs. Jacobson," Crystal cringed at the name, "but until your divorce is over I will continue to call you Mrs." Edward said starting to get slightly agitated with her moving.

Dick sat there taking everything in. "You were married? How old are you?!" Dick said slightly off guard.

Crystal's eye twitched at the word old. "I'm only 19, and my marriage was a mistake a year ago."

"Well you're all patched up, try to keep the stitches intact for more then ten minutes," Edward said with a smile, "I'll see you at home Mrs. Veirtas."

Crystal nodded to Edward and waited for him to leave.

"What happened between you too?" Dick asked.

"I caught him in bed with the maid, typical rich guy," she paused for a minute, "Since Jerk Face did all my paper work, I think I better take you home," she said a new thought coming to mind, "And I think I left Aqua and Bruce alone for too long."

Crystal walked out of her office towards the elevator, and passed by James with out even glancing at him. Dick on the other hand glared at him before stepping onto the elevator with Crystal. The car ride home was mostly silent except for the music blasting from the radio.

Crystal pulled into Bruce's courtyard and got out of the car. When they got out of the car Crystal turned to Dick and said, "You better not tell anyone about my divorce," Crystal said flatly before walking to the front door.

Alfred opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass. "Welcome back, Ms. Crystal," He said as she walked by.

"Hello again, Alfred," She replied before going towards the back yard.

"Welcome home, Master Dick," Alfred said to Dick as he walked in and closed the door.

"Thanks Al," Dick said before following Crystal out the back. They stood at the edge of the pool and looked at Bruce and Aqua. They were underwater kissing, which made Dick laugh. Crystal looked a bit annoyed and nudged Dick in the rips to shut him up. When Bruce and Aqua came up for air Crystal said, "Are you two having fun?"

Aqua blushed and Bruce smirked, "It seems there is no longer 12 city blocks between you two anymore."

Crystal glanced at the small space between herself and Dick. She thought for a moment before pushing him in. "Maybe I was setting him up for that," Crystal said while Aqua laughed.

Dick came up for air and glared at Crystal. "I'm going to get you," He said while pulling himself out of the water. Crystal started to run around the pool while Dick chased her. She jumped, grabbed the roof of the Cabana, and pulled herself up. It was a little too athletic for a normal girl.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dick said.

Crystal thought for a moment, "Maybe it was just my drive not to lose to you."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows, "You remind me of someone."

"Well, I'm sure you've had a lot of women," Crystal said teasingly before diving into the pool from the Cabana roof.

When she surfaced for air Dick said, "Did you forget about your stitches?"

Crystal smiled, "No, Edward made them water proof for me." She pulled herself out of the pool and looked at Aqua, "It's time to go Aqua, we have work to do."

"I don't want to leave," Aqua said, "And besides I don't work for you." Bruce pulled Aqua into the middle of the pool and Crystal threw a beach ball at his head.

Crystal slapped herself in the head and let her hand drag down her face. "Aqua, let's go," Crystal said.

"Why don't you join us?" Bruce said. "The waters nice, Alfred can get you a bathing suit to wear, and dry your clothes."

"Yea right!" Crystal half yelled, "I'm not going to wear one of those skimpy bathing suits you have lying around, look what you made Aqua wear." Aqua blushed listening to Crystal.

"But its green," Bruce said while still holding Aqua.

Aqua smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Dick has a matching bathing suit to go with it." Bruce laughed and nodded

Crystal rolled her eyes at that and watched as Bruce leaned down and kissed Aqua. She picked up a dish from Bruce's breakfast and threw it like a Frisbee at Bruce's head. "Ouch!" Bruce yelled.

Crystal smiled and said, "Fine," before turning and walking into the house. Dick started to follow.

"Let me handle this Dick," Bruce said as he got out of the pool with the plate in his hand, "You go get changed." Bruce walked into the house after Crystal.

Dick got changed into the green bathing suit that was left for him in one of the outdoor changing rooms, got into the pool, and started hitting the ball back and forth with Aqua.

"He planned this didn't he?" Aqua asked him when she saw he was wearing green swim trunks.

He nodded his head, "I think so. He said he wanted you guys to come over for a swim after dinner last night. He went to buy the swim suits last night."  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Crystal and Bruce:

"Listen Bruce," Crystal said, "This is the first friend I actually like, so you can't fool around with her, Period. She isn't just some model okay? Promise me you won't hurt her."

"Be nicer to Dick. Just come swimming," Bruce said.

"Fine," Crystal said, "Wait! Why do I have to be nicer to the infant?!" Crystal was yelling at an empty house because Bruce had gone back outside. "Ugh," Crystal yelled when she went upstairs to get changed. She came back down and went out to the pool.

Dick heard her coming and turned to see her. "Happy?" Crystal said sitting on the edge of the pool. The beach ball hit Dick in the head making him go under, and Crystal started laughing. When he surfaced he pulled Crystal into the water because Bruce caught him staring at her and then went under himself to hide his slight blush.

When Crystal came up she was fuming and started looking for Dick. "Alright, where is he?" she said.

Bruce pointed and Aqua said, "How come your top didn't untie itself?"

"What?!" Crystal was turning to look at Bruce but Dick dragged her under. When she surfaced she looked at Aqua, "What did you mean by that exactly?"

Aqua blushed slightly and continued "Mine untied after I dove in…Bruce had to retie it for me." Aqua said absentmindedly.

"What else did you do, Brucie?" Crystal said.

Bruce held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, Aqua dunked me under, then when we where about to kiss Alfred came out and interrupted us. Then we just kissed nothing else."

Crystal went over and pulled Aqua out of the water. She pulled Aqua upstairs to the room where they both changed in and pushed Aqua inside, "We are leaving. Now." She left the room before Aqua could protest.

Aqua walked out of the room after her and put her hands on her hips a clear sign she was pissed, "What the hell is the mater with you, Tal?"

She crossed her arms, "I just don't like Bruce to be that close to you. I'm not having this conversation right now, just get dress so we can go."

Aqua rolled her eyes and went back into the room and put her white tank top and shorts back on. Bruce and Dick walked up the stairs when Aqua came out. Bruce put his arm around her waist and whispers something in her ear.

Crystal smiled when she saw Alfred come up with her clothes completely dry, "Thank you Alfred." She ran into the room and came out a few minutes later fully clothed and pulled Aqua out the door.

Crystal dragged her to the car and then drove off, "Be careful with Bruce."

"Why?" Aqua said a bit taken aback.

"He's a player," Crystal said.

"It's not-," Aqua started to say but was cut off by Crystal.

"I just don't want you to become one of his things!"

Aqua stared at her, "You have feelings for him don't you."

"No, I don't," Crystal said flatly.

"It makes perfect sense," Aqua was saying, "You guys grew up with each other."

"No," Crystal said, "I just don't want you to become one of his play things. One of the girls he uses once and then throws out."

"You're so jealous," Aqua said rolling her eyes, "It's not like that with us."

"I'm just asking you to be careful," Crystal said pulling into the courtyard of her manor.

"Fine," Aqua said as she got out of the car and went to the front door. Edward opened it and smiled, "Hello Ms. Aequitas."

She smiled to him and ran up the stairs, "Hi Edward!" She ran to her room and locked the door and headed to the bathroom.

Aqua jumped into the shower and quickly washed the chlorine off her body. She came out and got dressed in a cobalt blue three quarter an off the shoulder top with a tank top underneath, she put on a pair of light wash bellbottoms and a pair of white ballet flats. She did her hair in up in a clip with it coming down like a ponytail from the top and her side bangs out in front of her face.

Aqua opened her door to find Crystal with her arms crossed waiting in front of her door, "Where do you think your going?"

Aqua smiled and blushed, "I'm going out to the movies…with Bruce."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "No, you aren't. We have to patrol the city remember?"

Aqua shook her head, "No, I never agreed to that. You just don't want me to go out with Bruce. You know that I won't do anything like that." She fiddled with her ring that Crystal gave her as a sign of their friendship.

Crystal nodded slowly, "Yes, I know your 'no sex before marriage' rule but Bruce is so persuasive that he might make you break that promise. Then he'll keep you for a few more dates and then drop you like yesterdays news. I don't want that to happen to my only true friend."

Aqua smiled and shook her head, "I won't let that happen. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now just let me go to that movie with him. I'll prove to you that he doesn't want me for just a one night stand. Besides if he's known you for as long as he said he has then he knows not to do that to me for what you might do to him."

Crystal giggled and nodded, "Fine, but after you get back from the movie we are going on our nightly patrol."

Aqua giggled with her friend, "Deal." She looked at the time on her cell phone, "Now he should be here in any minute."

They heard P.J. bark at the door and Edward open the door and speak to someone.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Speak of the devil."

Aqua rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Bruce.

He met her at the bottom of the stairs and smiled back before leaning down and kissing her cheek, "You ready to go?"

She nodded before picking up the small thirteen pound schnauzer puppy and kissed his head, "Behave P.J. don't make Chickie angry."

Aqua started laughing when a pillow hit Bruce hard on the head and looked up at Crystal rubbing her hands and she smiled brightly, "Sorry, it just slipped."

Aqua put on one of her signature glares she wore on special occasions for Crystal, "The same goes for you Chrissie. Behave yourself or I'll have Edward keep you in check."

Aqua pulled Bruce out of the house to save him from possibly getting hit with something harder than the plate earlier. She looked at his simple red button up shirt and his dark jeans, "Wow you look good in just about anything don't you."

Bruce smiled and muttered under his breath, "You have no idea."

Aqua paid no mind to his remark and looked at his dark metallic gray Lamborghini and smiled, "I love your lambo, I have one in black."

"I would have thought you'd have a car in blue." He chuckled and opened the car door for her.

She got in a smiled, "Oh I do. It's a Jeep Wrangler though."

He laughed and got into the drivers seat, "Are you serious?"

Aqua nodded and giggled, "They where both birthday presents from Crystal. So what movie are we going to see?"

"Well Ms. Justice, I hope you're up for a little action. We're going to see Hancock." He sped down the streets of Gotham City towards the movie theater.

Once he parked the car he got out and helped Aqua out and smiled before kissing her. When they broke apart for air he led he to the entrance, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I knew I couldn't do it near the manor for I might have gotten murdered by Crystal."

Crystal and Dick:

Crystal drove into Bruce's courtyard and jumped out of the car. She ran up to the door and knocked. Alfred checked to see who it was and then opened the door and stepped aside, "Welcome, Ms. Crystal. Master Bruce has gone out, what can I do for you?"

Crystal stepped inside and he closed the door, "That's alright; I'm here to see Dick."

"I'll go fetch him for you then," Alfred said walking away with a smirk on his face.

Two minutes later Dick appeared in one of the doorways, "Either the world is coming to an end or you want me to do something."

"Good guess," Crystal said, "I want you to do something."

"Tell me what it is," Dick said, "But, I'm not promising I'll do it."

"I want you to come with me to Gotham to tail Aqua and Brucie," Crystal said not feeling the need to lie to him.

Dick snorted, "Now why would I do that?"

Crystal smirked, "Because, if you don't help me I'm going to go on my own. And I know you don't want a little helpless girl like me wondering the dark, cold, city streets by myself, now, do you?" Crystal was giving him the innocent look. "Besides, we don't want a repeat of last night."

Dick smirked, "I don't believe for one second that you're helpless."

Crystal walked out knowing he'd follow. Sure enough Dick did follow. They both jumped in the Tahoe. "How do you know where they went?" Dick asked.

"Of all the things little Brucie owns, he only owns one movie theater," Crystal said, "And Aqua said that's what they are doing tonight." She sped out of the manors courtyard and went towards Gotham City.

"Why do you want to follow them anyway?" Dick asked.

"I don't trust Bruce with her," Crystal said flatly, "He's too much of a player, and she's too much of a good girl."

"Alfred said you didn't care enough to protect any of the other girls Bruce has been with, what makes this one so special?" Dick asked.

"She's my only true friend," Crystal said, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"I think you have feelings for Bruce," Dick said bracing himself to be hit.

Instead of hitting him Crystal slammed on the breaks. "You know, you're the second person who said that to me today."

"Maybe it's true," Dick said rubbing his head, for he had it slammed into the dash board.

"Maybe you should wear you seatbelt," Crystal spat back, "And it's not true."

"What makes you say that," Dick started to say, "I mean after all he was the shoulder you cried on when your marriage fell apart."

"I don't trust him enough to feel that way about him," Crystal said, "I've always felt he was hiding something from me. And not just the amount of women he slept with."

"I think you're crazy, and you'll regret this in the end," Dick muttered.

Crystal glared at Dick, "Oh, shut up you!"

"You're the one who invited me!" Dick said loudly.

"I thought that the infant would enjoy a little detective work," Crystal said with a smirk on her face, "Don't all babies?"

"What is your problem?" Dick said, "I am not a child!"

Dick and Crystal fought the whole ride to the movie theater. When they got there Bruce and Aqua were just buying their snacks. Crystal bought the tickets and the snacks because she was dragging Dick around like a sick puppy.

Bruce and Aqua:

They sad down near the front and waited for the movie to start, Aqua took a handful of popcorn and popped a few in her mouth and smiled when the lights went down.

Bruce smiled at the beauty next to him and heard a few bickering whispers in the back and turned his head slightly to the side as if he was looking at Aqua and looked through the corner of his eyes up to the back of the stadium seating theater and saw Crystal and Dick arguing with each other.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. Aqua turned to look at him with confusion spread across her face and whispered to him, "What's so funny?"

Bruce shook his head and smiled to her kissing her check and he could swear he heard a low hiss from the back of the theater.

During the movie Aqua got a case of the shivers and Bruce took his jacket off and handed it to her. She smiled and covered her self with the jacket.

After she did so Bruce moved the arm of the chair up and pulled her against him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly giving her more warmth. She blushed at his sweet actions and snuggled up to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Aqua giggled at the point when Hancock poked the blonde with a sharp fork and it bended. Aqua giggled again when he broke a roller on her head and she didn't even flinch then thought for a moment, I should give Crystal that idea for Dick.

She felt Bruce's chest heave with laughter and smiled to herself.

By the end of the movie Aqua got up and handed him his leather jacket back and smiled, "Thanks Bruce."

He shook his hand and pushed her extended arm with the Jacket, "No problem, besides keep it. You might need it to keep warm sometime." He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly and pulled away to turn and look up to the end of the seats staring at Dick and Crystal with a hard glare.

Crystal smiled and waved before grabbing Dick and ducking out before Aqua could see her. Crystal sped home so she could get there before Bruce and Aqua. When she pulled into the courtyard she heard a voice in the passenger seat, "This isn't where I have to be…"

Crystal looked over to see Dick still buckled into the passenger seat, "Oh, crap, I forgot about you!"

"Thanks a lot," Dick mumbled.

"Oh, well," Crystal shrugged, "You can just go home with Bruce," She got out of the car and Dick followed her, "We can just say we were watching a movie, after all it's not far from the truth."

Dick rolled his eyes and followed her into the house. "Hello Edward," they both said.

Edward eyed them both, "What were you up to?"

"Stalking Bruce and Aqua," Crystal said, "And I would love it if you didn't say anything, if they ask we were here watching movies."

"Yes, Mrs. Viertas," Edward said before closing the door and walking away.

Crystal motioned for Dick to follow her. "This is the movie room," She said as she sat down on a couch.

Dick whistled and went over to the large movie rack. "Can I put one in until they get here?" Dick said.

"Sure," Crystal said yawning slightly, "Whatever you want." She was starting to fall asleep sitting up.

Dick put the movie Transformers in and sat on the opposite end of the couch. At some point during the movie Crystal fell asleep and had rested her head on Dicks lap. Dick stayed up through most of the movie, he was drifting off towards the end, I guess Bruce and Aqua went out to eat afterwards. By the time the credits started rolling they were both fast asleep.

Bruce and Aqua:

Bruce drove his Lamborghini to a T.G.I. Friday's parking lot and shut the car off. He got out and helped her out smiling, "Hungry?"

Aqua nodded and smiled, "A little." They walked into the restaurant and the hostess smiled kindly to Bruce when she saw Aqua next to him holding his hand her smiled wasn't so friendly.

"Good evening. Are there any more then the two of you?" She spoke to Bruce and smiled once more.

Bruce shook his head, he smiled putting his arm around Aqua's waist and followed the hostess to a booth seat for two and handed them their menus.

She smiled to Bruce once more, "Your waiter will be with you in a minute." She completely ignored Aqua when she left as if she was never there.

Aqua laughed at the woman and looked at what she would want to order.

They ate their dinner and talked throughout the meal. They were having a good time and laughing until Bruce saw the bat light shinning on a cloud.

"Well its time to take you home." He motioned for the waiter to bring the check and paid for dinner leaving a nice tip and took Aqua by the waist and led her out of the restaurant to the lambo.

Aqua saw the bat light in the sky and knew that there was trouble somewhere that Batman and Robin had to go to which meant they might need help.

Bruce sped through the dark streets of Gotham and quickly pulled up in the courtyard of Aqua and Crystal's manor. He got out of the car and opened Aqua's door and helped her out. She walked with him to the door and fiddled with the many keys but Edward beat her to opening the door.

"Seriously what's the point of having house keys when you seem to always beat me to opening the damn door?" She sarcastically commented and laughed with Bruce.

Edward smiled and held the door open, "Well Mistress Aqua I might be at work with Mistress Crystal. Speaking of Mistress Crystal she and Mr. Grayson are upstairs in the movie room."

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Thanks Edward. Did you check on them to make sure they were both still alive?"

Aqua giggled and Edward chuckled slightly, "As a matter of fact I did. They both seem to have fallen asleep. If one didn't know any better one would think they were together. It's quite a cute sight and yes Mistress Aqua I took pictures for you. They are in you scrapbooking room."

Aqua contained a squeal of joy and ran up the stairs with Bruce on her heels. She stopped at a door and opened it quietly and smiled at the sight of her friend and Dick and knew Edward was right. She smiled to Bruce and kissed him lightly before turning on the light to wake the two up, "Rise and shine! Crystal you and Dick are so cute together. You should see yourselves."

Crystal jumped and moved away from Dick as if he had some sort of disease. Dick stood up and smiled to the two of them.

Bruce and Aqua started laughing when they saw how red their friend's faces were.

Bruce composed himself before speaking to Dick, "Well we have to go. Let's leave these lovely ladies so they can go to bed. I'm sure that they are as exhausted as we are. It's been a long day filled with fun and getting hit in the head by flying objects." He looked at Crystal and smiled before they walked out of the room to the front door.

Dick smiled and hugged Aqua, "Later Aqua…Crystal." He gave her a quick one armed hug and headed out of the door looking up and seeing the bat signal making him walk to the Lamborghini faster.

Bruce hugged Crystal and smiled, "Later Chrissie." He turned to Aqua and his smile grew, "See you tomorrow Ms. Justice." He leaned down and kissed her and felt something plastic hit the back of his head and turned to glare at Crystal and then down to the DVD case she threw at him.

He walked out of the door after giving Aqua one more quick kiss. He jumped into the Lamborghini and sped off into the night back to Wayne Manor.

Aqua closed the door and then dragged Crystal to the laundry room. She turned the knob of the washing machine and pushed the knob in. the washing machine went into the wall revealing a hole hidden under it, "Let's go. We have trouble."

She slide down the hole with Crystal at her side and landed on a bed at the bottom. Aqua and Crystal went to their costumes and pulled them off the rack.

Aqua came out of her changing closet with a sapphire blue Kevlar enforced leather bodysuit and long wavy light ocean blue hair with a silver circlet on her head that had a smooth star sapphire in the center and shocked blue eyes. She had glossy dark blue high heel boots.

Crystal came out of the changing closet with a jade green version of Aqua's bodysuit with shorter electric green hair and shocked green eyes. Her boots were a glossy dark green. The silver circlet on her head had a smooth jade stone in the center.

They smiled to each other and headed to their street bikes (Look at my profile to see the bikes and wigs, eyes and whatever else.) and drove off towards the bat signal. Once they got there they dismounted their bikes and climbed up the building in a matter of second.

They spotted Commissioner Gordon waiting for Batman and Robin to come and stood quietly in the shadows staring at the officer and spoke, "What's the trouble?"


	3. Hostage Situation

Jade and Sapphire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman Characters. Me and my friend own Aqua/Sapphire and Crystal/Jade. We are the same writers for the H2O Just add Water fanfic.

Chapter 3

Commissioner Gordon jumped at the sound of Jade's voice and turned to looked at the silhouettes of the two vigilante women.

"The Joker has just taken people hostage and his demands are the same, he wants the identity of Batman and Robin."

Sapphire nodded her head, "Where is he holding the hostages?"

"He has them at warehouse near the docks. His place is heavily guarded my men can't even get near for fear of the Joker's men killing one of the hostages." He sighed then continued, "He said he wants Batman and Robin to go the warehouse and give themselves up for the hostage's sake."

They both nodded and jumped down the side of the building and slid down the latter Sapphire ran to her bike with Jade and let the engine roar to life, "There going to need some help with the hostages and taking the Joker down."

Jade and Sapphire sped through the streets of Gotham taking shortcuts through alley's and back streets towards the docks. Once they got near they dismounted their bikes and hid them before running to the back of the building and climbed to the roof. The crept to the glass top of the roof and peered inside a window that was slightly ajar.

Sapphire grimaced when she heard the Jokers maniac laugh and gave a wary glance to Jade.

"Well hello Ladies," Sapphire and Jade whipped around to find themselves face to face with the Joker.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Jade asked while she and Sapphire went into a fighting stance.

"It's amazing what a simple recording can do. Well ladies would you like to meet my hostages?" Sapphire gave him a steely glare and he only laughed at her. Which signaled his men to hit the two heroine's on the back of the head with the hilts of their guns to knock them out.

Batman and Robin:

Batman and Robin landed on the roof of the police station. Batman looked at Commissioner Gordon and stepped out of the shadows, "What's happened?"

Gordon turned to Batman and shook his head, "You guys are late. Jade and Sapphire are probably there. The Joker is holding hostages and wants both of you to hand yourselves over to him in exchange for the hostages. He's holding them at a warehouse near the docks. You both better hurry."

Without any further word Batman and Robin jumped down the building and headed to the Tumbler and Robin's Birdcycle. (A/N: We had to sorry. It was calling out to us it was saying, "Call the R-Cycle a Birdcycle")

They rode as quickly as they could to get to the warehouse. They didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

Jade and Sapphire:

Sapphire picked up her head slowly and head some snapping, "Wake up. Wake up!" She looked up to the voice to find the Joker there smiling with his deranged face to her, "Want to meet the other hostage?" He laughed once more and gestured next to her, "Jade meet Sapphire. Sapphire meet Jade. You are my hostages and surprise for the Bat and the Bird."

They both glared at him wanting to beat him with their hands while they struggled with the ropes that tide them to the wooden chairs by their arms and legs.

He smiled once more, "Why so serious girls? You wanna know how I got these scars? Of course you do. You see on day I was going on a date with this girl. We have a great time and then go to her place. Now what she does is she gets close to me then she steels all of my money from my bank accounts and runs away with her little galfriend. Now I'm not happy so I try to find her and when I do she looks at me puts a knife up to my mouth and smiled. The next thing she says is, 'Why so serious?' Then what happened is I killed her and her friend but now I'm always smiling."

At that moment Batman and Robin crashed in through the ceiling. "Miss us?" Robin said smiling at Jade and Sapphire.

The girls rolled their eyes and they jumped in their wood chairs breaking the wooden bar connecting the legs of the chair releasing their legs for being tied to in. Sapphire got a good kick to the Joker's groin and crossed her legs. The Joker doubled over in pain and Jade started laughing with Sapphire.

The Joker's goons didn't like what Sapphire did to their boss, leading to some of them heading over to her only to be stopped by Batman. Robin went over to Jade and untied her, "I'll get your friend." He went over to Sapphire who was busy kicking a guy in the face breaking his nose who got past Batman to her.

Robin reached over and punched him knocking him out and continued untying Sapphire. Once she was free she went up next to Batman and helped him while Jade and Robin argued while fighting. One of the big goons grabbed her from behind and put her in a chokehold.

"Ow! You big jerk!" Sapphire elbowed him in the stomach, and then stepped on his foot; she then hit him in the nose with the back of her fist, and punched him the groin, "Stomach, In Step, Nose, Groin!"

Batman smirked lightly after Sapphire did that then turned around and gave the jerk a roundhouse kick to the face since he was keeled over.

She did a back flip and ended up next to Batman. She smiled to him and kicked a goons gun out of his hands. Sapphire went down to the floor and did a leg sweep knocking three men to the floor.

Jade and Robin:

"Would you just listen to me for once?" Jade was yelling while fighting with a goon.

"Why should I?" Robin yelled back getting the guy off her back.

"Because, look what happened last night when you didn't listen to me!" Jade yelled at him before a punch landed in her face, knocking her to the floor. "Ow!"

Robin kicked the guy in the side making him slam into the wall. "Geese, if you ducked when Batman told you to, you would have been fine!"

"That's irrelevant!" Jade yelled as Robin pulled her up, "And just so you know, I blame you." Robin had a look of slight shock on his face before spinning Jade behind him, and kicking a guy in the face that was behind Jade, without letting go of her. Jade kicked a guy in the face that was coming at her.

Robin pulled Jade toward him after she hit the guy in front of her. "Why do you blame me?!" He yelled.

"Because you are such a distraction!" Jade looked behind him as she spoke, "Duck!" As Dick ducked she rolled over his back kicking another goon in the face.

Robin pulled her back again, "I know why I'm a distraction to you, because you like me! It all makes sense now!"

Jade slid between his legs to knock a goon behind Robin off his feet and breaking Robins hold on her arm. She turned and said before running to stand by Sapphire, "Only in your dreams little birdie!"

Robin followed her to stand by Batman. "Don't call me Birdie!"

"Nice, while you two were having your lover's quarrel the Joker got away!" Batman yelled at us.

"I already have someone I like!" Robin half yelled at him, "And it is so not her!"

Jade threw her hands up in the air. "Please! Not even if we were the last two people on earth!" Jade yelled at Batman.

"Excuse me?" Robin said to her, "What is wrong with me?"

"You call your self a bird, and you can't even fly!" Jade yelled at Robin this time.

Robin glared at her, "At least I'm not named after a stone!"

Jade smirked and spoke coolly, "That's right I'm named after a stone, pretty as a pebble and cool and hard as a rock."

Robin gritted his teeth and walked away. Jade walked off in the other direction. "I guess they'll never grow up," Sapphire said while shrugging. Sapphire smiled at Batman, "Well, until next time." Sapphire did a salute and went the same direction as Jade. Batman ran to his car and drove off.

Back at Crystal's manor:

"How could you be so mean?" Aqua was saying as they walked out of their garage. They were both dressed regularly now.

"Simple, he pissed me off," Crystal said flatly. "Do me a favor, I have to go through three files before tomorrow, so just leave me alone," She looked at her watch. "I only have three hours before I have to hand in the files." Crystal walked into her office.

"Ugh!" Aqua raised her hands in defeat and stomped up to her room. She slammed the door shut in frustration. Aqua smiled when she saw P.J. lying on the bed with his tail wagging and rolling onto his side for her to rub his belly.

"Hey mutt." Aqua sat down and pet his belly and kissed his head. She folded her lips into her mouth when he sat up and licked her returning the kiss.

She sighed and stood up and looked at the time. It was only eleven thirty. She picked up one of her car keys and went down to the garage were her and Crystal's cars sat.

Aqua went over to her 1977 Chevy Camaro and turned on the ignition once she got in. Edward walked in after he saw Aqua go in the garage, "Where are you going Ms. Aequiestas and how long will you be?"

Aqua looked up and smiled to him, "I'm just going for a ride Edward. I'll be back at around twelve thirty maybe two the latest. If your still up by that time which you shouldn't be give me a call to see if I'm alright." Once she saw him nod she sped out of the garage and towards Gotham. She needed to clear her thoughts and this was the best was she knew how.

Bruce and Dick:

"Whats the matter with you Dick? How could you let the Joker get away. You need to learn to control yourself. The Joker or any other new villan can use your weakness against you. In Robin's case its arguing with Jade every time you meet her." Bruce lectured his partner after they got out of the elevator in the southeast corner of the new Wayne Manor.

Dick nodded his head and sighed, "I know Bruce I'm sorry..." He hoped that Bruce didn't remember that he said he liked someone else.

"So who was the girl you were talking about before? The one you said you liked." Bruce smiled when he saw Dick turn red.

Dick silently cursed himself, _Of course when I think he isn't going to remember he has to ask,_ "It's nobody. I'm tired. I'll see you later, Bruce."

Bruce only smiled to the young man that was walking up the stairs to his room. He walked up the stairs to his own and looked at the time. It was elven forty hopfully Aqua is still awake. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Aqua's number.

After the third or fourth ring she picked up

Aqua:

Aqua heard her phone ringing and looked at it from its postion on its stand in front of the radio. She pressed talk and spoke, "Hey Bruce."

_"Hey Aqua. I hope I'm not waking you."_

Aqua smiled and payed attention to the road, "No, I'm actually taking a drive. It's just to think for a little. So whats up?" She made a right turn and contiued down the rode. She didn't care how kind of out of place her 77 Camaro was in the city of Gotham.

_"Oh well I should let you pay attention to your driving."_

Aqua giggled lightly, "No its okay. I know the streets like the back of my hand. I've talked to Crystal on the phone while driving like this back in Japan. I'm on my way back home now anyway."

_"Oh, well in that case I guess I'll stay with you on the line till I know your home safe. I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow."_

Aqua turned down a back road and looked at the time. It was already twelve so she headed down another back road to get to the manor faster, "I'm sorry Bruce I have plans with this guy. Maybe you know him. He's tall, dark, handsome, a great body and looks amasing in aquamarine swimtrunks."

She heard Bruce let out a breath he was holding in and laugh on the other end of the phone and laughed with him.

_"Well in that case I guess I will see you tomorrow."_

Aqua pulled back into the garage and parked her car in the same spot it was in before and shut the engine off, "I'll see you tomorrow Bruce. I'm home so you don't have to worry about me. I'm kind of tired so I see you later today. Good Morning." She chimed lightly and laughed once more.

Bruce chuckled on the other end and smiled to himself, _"Yeah. I'll see you later. Good morning, Aqua."_

Crystal:

Crystal looked out the window and saw Aqua pull into the garage. What the hell was she out doing? Crystal rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer. She had a ton of work to get done for tomorrow's meetings. I should quit being jade. I can't keep up with this anymore. She rubbed her eyes as she thought. Her phone started to ring, when she glanced at the Caller ID, she didn't recognize the number and decided to answer. "Hello," Crystal mumbled to sound like she's sleeping.

"Hello, my little work-o-holic," the voice said, "I know you're not sleeping." She knew right away who this voice belonged to.

"Ugh, how did you get this number?" Crystal half growled into the phone. It was Dick on the phone. _I so don't need this right now._

"Edward gave it to me before I left today," Dick said.

"Remind me to kill him later," Crystal smirked to herself, not really sure why.

"Anyway, can I steal you away from the office tomorrow?" Dick asked with a slight shaking in his voice.

"No, I have four or five meetings tomorrow and I have to talk to James about some stocks after that," Crystal paused for a minute, "Which will take forever because we never agree on anything."

Dick looked slightly pissed at the mention at James' name, "Oh, alright, goodnight." Dick hung up before Crystal could say anything.

Crystal was slightly annoyed at Dick now. _Rude much? I can't believe he hung up on me._

Dick:

Dick was sitting on his bed still annoyed at Crystal. Why doesn't she fire him? All he does is bother her. I mean really what does he actually do for her company? I mean he might just be using his position to sabotage her company.

Dick got under the covers because Bruce always makes the house like an iceberg in the summer. As he was lying in bed he started to think about Jade. _What am I going to do with her? I have to ignore her otherwise we'll both get killed. Then again, she might just use me as a human shield… She makes me just as mad as James does, maybe their related._ Dick's thoughts went on like this for about two hours before he fell asleep.

Aqua:

Aqua sighed and walked out of the garage and into the opening door, "Good morning Edward and go to bed will you."

She heard him chuckle slightly while closing the door, "Good night Ms Aequiestas."

Aqua walked up the stairs slowly and say P.J. at the top and smiled when she saw him waiting for her with his tail wagging, "Hey pups." She picked him up when she reached the top of the staircase and kissed his head.

She walked down one of the many halls in Veirtas Manor and passed Crystal's room, "Night." She walked faster into her room and shut the door and put her phone on its charger after she set P.J. on her bed.

She changed into her pajamas and feel asleep waiting for the sun to come up and see Bruce,_ I plan on not telling Crystal about this... I have to get her and Dick together and get James, the ass that he is, fired. I don't trust him anymore. Not since Crystal and I found him in bed with the stupid maid._

(**A/N:** Short chapter...I know...but we need to keep some good stuff for later... hope you liked it sorry it takes so long to update.)


	4. Bumps on the Head

Bumbs on the Head

Crystal:

Crystal took her Tahoe to the office this time. It's not easy to park in Gothem city but it doesn't matter when you have the president's parking space at a company. When Crystal got out of her car she noticed a motorcycle at the back of the parking lot. _Who in this company drives that? There arn't any fun people here._

James was waiting at the front desk for her as usual. "Why are you late?" he said the second she walked in the door.

"Late?" Crystal glanced at her watch, "I'm not supposed to be here for another five minutes!"

"Not according to company clocks," James said motioning to the clock behind the receptionists desk.

Crystal glanced at the clock and turned to speak to the receptionist, "Janece, be a dear and get matience to fix that clock. Oh, and any others that might be off."

"Yes ma'am," Janece said but before she could pick up the phone Crystal started to speak again, "And one more thing, find out who that motorcycle belongs to."

"Of course, ma'am," Janece said and then dialed matience.

James and Crystal got in the elevator to go to the 107 floor. "So, now you're into guys with motorcycle's?" James said with a smirk on his face.

Crystal glared at him, "No, I just want to know who the fun people are at the office."

"Oh, well, it's mine," James said still smirking.

"Funny, last time I took you on my bike you screamed like a girl," Crystal said smiling watching James' face fall.

James pushed her up against the wall, "Watch how you talk to me boss, or I'll sue you for herassment." Crystal kicked him into the wall on the oppiset side of the elevator, and walked out when the doors opened. She was muttering to her self as she walked into her office.

Crystal stopped and picked up a letter opener that was on the end table by the couch in her office. Someone was sitting in her chair, and for some reason it bothered her. Dick spun around and smiled brightly, "Hola Crystal, why are you holding that." By 'that' he meant the letter opener.

"Mine went missing I had to get a new one," Crystal said. It took a minute for Crystal to realize who was sitting in her chair, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to visit my little work-o-holic," Dick said and watched Crystal crack a smile.

"That's not funny," Crystal said wiping her smile away, "You need to leave, I have a ton of meetings today."

"So?" Dick said questioningly, "Skip em,' Burice does it all the time."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "I am not Burice, I like running my company."

"How can you enjoy pushing numbers and crap?" Dick said with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face, "you always say and act like you love doing adventure type things. I mean you traveled to Japan, the way jumped up onto that Cabana, and than you dove into the pool," Dick's faced relaxed and his voice softend as he walked aroung the desk and toward her, "Look I'm not trying to be rude or whatever but all you seem to want to do is run this company."

Dick brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and than moved his fingers across her farhead to move a strand of her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek so she was forced to look him in the eye and speaking even softer he said, "You're going to stress yourself out, you're only nineteen, you don't need this mess in your life. Bruice doesn't want you to kill yourself over a family name," Dick looked away from the anger that was building up in Crystal's eyes. "I don't want to see it happen eaither," Dick said while still looking away.

A look of shock crossed over Crystal's face as she heard what dick was saying, for the first time in her life she had no smart-ass remark to make. She had at some point dropped the letter opener. She was about to say something else when the door opened. Crystal pushed Dick away and he fell backwards hitting his head on the desk, "Ow! Christ, I'm sorry," Dick said while getting up, "You didn't have to push me!"

A small smile played across James' face as he stood in the doorway, "Well what do we have here?"

"Nothing," said dick angerily as he pushed past James and out the door towards the elevator.

"Well," James said clapping his hands together, "I think I better inform the board that you have been doing other things in your office than work," with that said James turned and went out the door.

Crystal sank to the floor and layed on it thinking just as she had done as a child when her father still sat in that chair behind the desk.

Aqua:

Aqua went around her room to look for her what she was going to wear to see Bruce, "Ugh! Where is it?!"

She opened a draw to find her the gray pleated skirt she was looking for and smiled to herself, "There you are."

Aqua went into her walk-in closet and opened the one of the blue draws. She pulled out boyshorts to match her skirt and pulled out a white shirt and took another hanger with a black vest on it out. She quickly changed and put on a pair of sneakers after she put on her knitted gray legwarmers. She took one of her car keys on the hook and kissed P.J. goodbye.

Aqua ran down the stairs and towards the garage, "Later Edward!" She ran through the garage door and walked over to her 2010 Chevy Camaro Bumblebee. It had the same paint job as he 77' Camaro but it was definatly newer. She got in and turned the key in the ignition.

Once the garage automatic door opened—curtisy of Edward—she sped out of the garage and down the drive to the gates. Aqua got onto the streets of gotham and headed for Bruce's house.

She looked at the rearveiw mirror and saw she wasn't wearing makeup, "Shit!" Aqua pulled over and opened her glove compartment taking out her lipgloss, eyeshadow, and liner.

She uncapped the pink glittery Mango Maddness lipgloss and rubbed it on her lips and put it away. Next she took the eyeliner pencil and did the lower and upper rims of her eyes making her brown eyes pop. She capped the pencil and opened the dark gray eyshadow. She smeared the gray over her eye lids and stopped near her eyebrows.

She looked at herself in the mirror and checked her makeup and hair. Aqua smiled at her apperance and put the car back in drive once again heading for Bruce's house.

She drove up to the gate and there was a low buzz and the gates opened. Aqua drove up the driveway and stopped by the the front doors and got out of the car. She checked herself over once more before ringing the bell and Alfred opening the door two seconds later.

"Good Morning. Miss Aequitas. Master Wayne is upstairs sleeping he was up rather late last night. I'll go fetch him for you. May I suggest that you sit in the lounge and watch Telly for a while."

Aqua smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, thank you Alfred."  
"You are very welcome Miss." Alfred led her to the living room and handed the remote before walking out the room and upstairs to wake Bruce up.

Bruce:

Bruce barely registered that the door to his room opened and that Alfred walked in. He felt the blankets get pulled off from over him and heard the curtains open letting in the morning sun. He groaned loudly and looked at the time.

It was 11:47 in the morning he remembered he had something to do but he was too tired to care at the moment, "How many times do I have to remind you that bats are nocturnal? Good bye Alfred. Wake me up in three more hours."

Alfred smirked to himself and closed the curtains, "So I guess I should just tell Miss Aequitas that you fell ill and can not get out of bed then. I'll go send her home."

Bruce jumped out of the covers hearing this, "She's here?" He saw Alfred nod and ran to his closet door. "I'm up! Tell her I'll be down in two minutes."

"Right away Master Bruce." Alfred walked out the room smiling to himself, He must really like this girl to not push anything too fast. This is the first time in a long time he has smiled a true smile.

Aqua:

She turned her head when she heard Alfred walk in and smiled. "Master Bruce said he shall be down in two minutes."

"Thank you Alfred." Aqua smiled to the old butler and watched him walk out. Sure enough two minutes later Bruce walked in smiling to her.

"Well Ms. Justice how was your day with that other guy you know?" Aqua laughed and shook her head as he sat next to her and kissed her on the hand then cheek causing a slight blush to come to her cheeks.

"I don't know Bruce because my day with him just started." She kissed softly and quickly on his lips and smiled.

"So, do want to go for a swim and then I can cook you lunch?" Bruce smiled he saw her smile when he mentioned swim but noticed her cock her eyebrow when he said the word cook.

"Really? You cook? Oh I definately have to see this." She giggled slightly and stood up taking his hand and pulling him up aswell. "Come on. Where is my bathing suit? You said the magic word."

Bruce chuckled and lead her upstairs to the same room she changed in the first time and took the bathing suit out of the small closet for her and walking out to go to his room to change into his swim shorts.

After they where both done they went out to the back yard and to the pool. Aqua made sure her top was secure before going on the diving board again.

When she surfaced she turned and squealed when she noticed Bruce in the water behind her. "Don't scare me like that!" She hit him playfully on the arm and dunked him again before swimming away from him and this time successfully.

When Bruce surface he laughed and swam after Aqua, "Isn't that what got you in trouble the first time?"

"Maybe...I thought it was the tickling." Aqua giggled when Bruce caught her and brought her into a searing kiss.

~A few Hours Later~

Bruce and Aqua got out of the pool and went to get dry clothes on. Once they where comfy and dry Bruce lead her to the kitchen and she sat down at the island and watched Bruce attempt to cook. Key word being _attempt_.

She laughed when he nearly burnt himself on a pot when she tried to warn him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah its fine only a little hot." He rubbed the spot of his hand that touched the pan lightly before trying to cook again.

"I tried to warn you but you just tried to grab it with out a mit to protect your hand." Aqua laughed and shook her head before looking at his hand, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

They both laughed but stopped when they heard a door slam and Dick stomp into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with women these days?!" He stopped short when he saw Aqua and Bruce there, "Oh hey Aqua. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing just watch Bruce here try to cook when its kind of obvious he can't." She laughed and saw Dick crack a small smile.

"Yeah I thing we should just all go out to eat. How about we invite Crystal along too." Both Aqua and Bruce notice the frown that came to Dick's face when Bruce mentioned Crystal's name.

Aqua pulled another bar chair closer to her and patted the seat for Dick. When he sat down next to her he watched Bruce shut the stove and oven off.

"Okay, Dick, whats wrong? You yell about women...which I take offense to being one myself...but you also frown at Crystal's name. I know something happened between you too so what happened?"

Dick shook his head and looked at Aqua, "Sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

Aqua smiled, "You can give the minor details only if you'd like...I know you like Crystal—" When she saw the look on his face she laughed slightly, "I'm a girl. I know these things...don't worry she doesn't realize it yet. I won't tell her I'll leave that bit to you."

Dick nodded his head slightly, "I went to see her today and she seem pissed at that jerk off James. I was talking about her not being a workoholic so much because she is going to run herself to the ground and then she pushed me back roughly for no reason when James came in again. We where not doing anything but talking."

Aqua nodded knowing the problem strait away since he uttered his name, "I think I know why she did it. James. Now that she is divorcing him I think he wants to get back at her by sabotaging her company any way he can."

"Well then why doesn't she just fire him?!" Dick got angrier when he heard this for a different reason entirely, James.

"I don't think he can. He is next in line for President of the company and owns a good amount of the stocks...firing him would not be as simple as it sounds unless a majority of the Board of Directors agreed with Crystal.

Crystal:

After her six o'clock meeting she was ready to scream. It was seven-ten and she was leaving when Janece her receptionist stopped her, "Ma'am, the board called an emergancy meeting."

"Great, I was hoping to be gone before they could catch me," Crystal said slightly annoyed.

"Do you want me to say I missed you?" Janece said as if she felt bad for Crystal.

Crystal sighed, "No it's better that you don't lie and I just get it over with." She spun on her heels and walked back toward the elevators. She rode one up to the 100th floor and walked to the back of the building. She threw the double doors open and they swung back closed as she walked to her seat at the head of the table, which was no different then any other entrance she made.

"What is this meeting about?" Crystal demanded in her "power voice" as her father liked to call it when she was little.

James stood and spoke with what sounded like regret but it was actually smugness, "As everyone knows, I caught Crystal in her office with a man, twice. Our offices shouldn't be allowed to be used as dating areas, fighting rooms, or anything but work," he paused for affect, "I think our president Crystal should be leading by example, not an exception to the rule."

_If nothing else he's a great public speaker,_ Crystal laughed on the inside, _who am I kidding he's nothing but a trickster._ One of the board members spoke, "I have to agree with James Mrs. Jacobson, you should only be here for work. If you would like to be just a figurehead we can work that out."

Crystal stood and spoke with fierceness, "I have asked you all time and time again not to call me Mrs. Jacobson, we are going through a divorce! I want to be called Ms. Veirtas and don't you think it's a little too convenient that my soon to be ex-husband is the one to come forward saying he caught me doing god-knows-what in my office. Think about it, he is going to be my ex and is the next highest share holder in the company. He is next in line to be president," Crystal looked down and then looked at the board with rage in her eyes, "The man James said he 'caught' me with is Richard Grayson, he works for Bruce Wayne, one of our partners."

Crystal stopped for a minute and picked up a file, "If you feel the need to do an investigation, feel free. I will be taking a leave of absences until you the board make your decision, but, I do request that James be excluded in the decision because his choice would be a bit biased."

She walked out throwing the double doors open and walked back toward the elevators. She took one all the way down to the first floor and walked out to the parking lot to her car. She drove through the city to think. The neon lights helped her think. She picked up her cell phone and called Bruce. "Hi Bruce, did Dick get home alright?" She had caught him just after dinner. Aqua and Dick were in the background talking.

_"Yea, he's just pis-" _

"At me yea I got it"

_"Now I didn't sa-"_

"Do me a favor if anyone calls and asks you sent Dick over to pick up a file, and try to make Dick say that's what he was at my office for."

_"Sure but can you just listen for a second?"_

"Sure but only fo-Oh my God!" Crystal yelled as the phone went dead. She hadn't been paying attention to the road and veered right off into a pole.

Bruce, Aqua, and Dick:

As Bruce stood up Dick and Aqua turned to look at him, "Crystal? Crystal?! Are you there?! Answer me Damn it!" He closed his phone and stared at it knowing she was no longer connected to him. "I hope to God she hung up because a cop drove by."

"Oh my God!" Aqua said covering her mouth, "What happened?!"

"Bruce what did you hear?" Dick asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"She just yelled Oh my God before hanging up the phone," Bruce said softly, "It could mean anything…"

About ten minutes later Aqua's cell Phone rang. She ripped it out of her pocket and almost dropped it trying to answer it. "Hello?! Crystal is it you?!"

_"This is an EMT my name is Sam," _The man was speaking comely on the phone, _"We contacted you because you set as this girl's I.C.E. number. We are bringing her to Gotham City hospital."_

"Is she okay? What happened?" Aqua was half pleading half demanding.

_"For right, now she just seems banged up and unconscious but she needs ex-rays." _Sam was trying to keep Aqua calm, _"Is she allergic to any medication that you know of and what is her full name?"_

"No," Aqua said starting to walk out the door, "And it's Crystal Veirtas, I mean Jacobson." _I have to remember all of her legal documents are still under Jacobson._

_"Just meet her at the Gotham City Hospital."_

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Aqua hung up her phone and dug her car keys out of her small bag.

"Aqua, what happened to Crystal?" Bruce followed behind her quickly wanting to know what happened to his life long friend. He knew Dick was following them to listen to hear what Aqua said.

"Crystal crashed her car. She needs ex-rays and she is unconscious. I need to get to Gotham City Hospital." She waved goodbye to Alfred when she saw him and opened the door running to her car.

"We'll both come with you. We all care for her after all." He opened her passenger seat and made the seat come forward for Dick to get in the back seat. After Dick was in the car Bruce sat in the front with Aqua.

Once she got her seat belt and the key in the ignition she sped out of the courtyard and onto the streets. She was grateful she drove her Camaro to Bruce's house this morning causing them to be at the Hospital in fifteen minutes.

Aqua parked her car and ran out to the Hospital Entrance. She ran over to the front deck and felt a little panic she hated Hospitals, "I'm here for Crystal Veir—I mean Jacobson. Is she alright? What happened?"

"Ma'am calm down. You must be Aqua Aequitas. She is down that hall getting her ex-rays done in Ex-ray Room One. The doctor will meet you outside." Aqua nodded and started walking down the hall with Bruce holding her waist letting her lean into him with Dick trailing behind slightly.

They sat on the seats next to the door that said Ex-ray Room One. When a blonde female doctor came out, "Hi I'm Dr. Welling. I assume you are Ms. Jacobson's friend?"

Aqua nodded and stood up, "Yes I'm Aqua Aequitas. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she doesn't have any broken bones but she does have a contusion on her right arm from hitting into the steering wheel and a laceration on her left arm from the shards from the window, she needed fifteen stitches. Ms. Jacobson also has a bump on the head from impact which caused a slight concussion, nothing to worry about though. You can take her home after you sign her out." Dr. Welling explained and went into the room to wheel Crystal out and Aqua, Dick, and Bruce sighed in relief that nothing too bad had happened to Crystal.

"I still don't see why I have to be wheeled out when I can walk perfectly fine." Crystal complained to Dr. Welling.

"I'm afraid its Hospital policy Ms. Jacobson." Dr. Welling said and Crystal made a face at the name.

They all went out to Aqua's Camaro, Dick sat in the back, and Bruce offered the front to Crystal but she declined. Crystal sat in the back with Dick squishing herself to the window as much as she could. Dick squinted his eyes at her in annoyance, but she didn't see him she was too busy staring out the window.

Aqua slowed down; after all she was in no rush to get home. Crystal noticed her friends drop in speed and looked away from the window, "Aqua, are you okay?"

Aqua glanced over her shoulder before saying, "In light of today's events I really don't feel like meeting your new friends' cousin, especially with my baby," she was petting the steering wheel. Bruce gave Aqua a sideways glance while Crystal laughed. "I meant another pole," Aqua clarified for Bruce and Dick. They joined in and laughed with Crystal.

Crystal laughed until she realized that she couldn't patrol, "Aqua you're going to have to pick up my aunt from her red eye flight…"

Bruce turned and looked into the backseat, "You have an aunt?"

Crystal caught herself, "She's the women I went to make deals with in Japan, ya know, when I met Aqua. Anyway the women insisted I call her Auntie and it kind of grew on me. I liked having someone that sounded like they were my family." The smile wiped completely off her face as she looked back out the window.

"Than who will keep you awake all night? Edward left to visit family remember?" Aqua said.

Crystal wiped her head around, "You, keep me up? You can't ever keep your self up, and once you're out, you're out."

Bruce sighed and looked at Aqua, "Dick and I will take shifts watching her."

Aqua nodded, "She's allowed to sleep for one to two hour intervals, you guys can take turns sleeping in the guest bedroom next to hers."

Dick watched Crystal as she started falling asleep. He watched as she hit her head on the window three times and laughed before he pulled her over so she could sleep on his shoulder. Bruce watched them out of the corner of his eye and Aqua glanced at the rear view mirror before smiling. Bruce took Aqua's hand and smiled sweetly to her before looking out the window.

When they arrived at Crystals' manor Dick carried her up to her room, "This is her room," Aqua said opening the door.

"Thank God any further and I might break my back," Dick said half jokingly. As if Crystal heard what he was saying her arm came up and whacked him in the face as she went to cover her eyes from the bright light of her room. "Ow, son of a," Dick was saying as Bruce said, "Oh my God, What the hell happened in here?"

Aqua peeked in and then found a way around the mess of papers everywhere. "Where the hell does she sleep?!" Dick was asking no one in particular. Aqua hadn't been in Crystals' room for a while and looked around at the ripped wall paper and the work papers strewn all over the floor furniture and walls. "I think she might have been using the guest room because she didn't want to disturb her mess…" Aqua said starting to pick up the papers on the bed and then moving to pick up the ones on the floor.

Dick put her down after Bruce pulled the covers down for her. Bruce moved to help pick some of the papers up. Bruce picked one up and noticed it was a torn picture, when he picked up another one he looked it over, "These aren't for work," Bruce said shifting through a few more, "some are pictures of her and James, others are parts of her pre-nub, and others are things I think he may have written for her," Bruce let out a slight chuckle, "She always was a sucker for a good piece of writing."

Dick picked up a picked up a picture after tucking Crystal in and was staring at it as if he wanted to make it combust. Bruce took the picture out of his hands and placed it in a pile on the vanity with everything else. "I'll take the first shift, okay Dick?"

Dick just nodded before leaving the room to find the guest room next door.

Aqua stared after him for a minute, "you think they'll ever admit how they feel for each other?"

Bruce let out a slight smile, "Well they're both thick headed but, Dick will break eventually. I'm just afraid Crystal may turn him down, I've known her since she was born and it's like she's become a completely different person since the James thing and her parents died. After she met you, she started to be more herself."

Aqua smiled, "I'm glad, but I do have to go and pick up her aunt."

"Okay but just one thing first," Bruce said softly before cupping her face and kissing her lightly. Aqua wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Bruce moved his arms to wrap them around her waist and pull her closer.

Aqua and Bruce broke away at the same time and leaned there far heads together. "Now you can go," Bruce whispered.

Aqua smirked, "But now I don't want to," she sighed and pulled away knowing she had to, "Make sure you wake her up in ten minutes." Aqua left closing the door softly and half skipped down the stars. She hopped to the garage and took her Sapphire costume as she jumped in the Camaro and drove off.

Bruce watched from the upstairs window as Aqua drove off. He turned to wake Crystal but she was already sitting up looking at him. "I guess you really do like her," Crystal said.

"I do," Bruce said softly pulling the chair from the vanity over to the bed, "What happened in here?"

Crystal had her hands in her lap and was twiddling her thumbs. "I had pictures hanging on the walls and I ripped them all down and some wall paper came with them, at least some bonds last…"

Bruce put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You're still young, you can try again," Bruce was shaking his head, "The right guy is out there some where."

"Give it up Bruce life isn't like the fairy tales you used to tell me when I was little, I didn't believe in them then and I don't believe in them now."

Bruces' hand fell from her shoulder, "You used to love fairy tales," Bruce almost looked hurt at what Crystal had said.

"No I humored your story telling because it made you smile and when I was little you very rarely smiled," Crystal sighed, "I just feel very used right now and who knows maybe like you believe I will get a fairy tale ending, but for me seeing is believing."

Bruce sighed and thought i_When did she become so closed_,/i but all he said was, "Alright but I am going to tell you a fairy tale now…"

Sapphire:

Sapphire sighed as she realized she couldn't drive around the city with her Camaro so she went to roof jumping instead, "Good thing I have the grappling hook with me."

She sat on the edge of the roof she was on and listened in on the police scanner with her headset and sighed she sat there for a good twenty minutes shaking her head, "These are only cop worthy crimes."

Sapphire got up and decided to patrol for a few hours before heading back and going home to sleep.

An hour later she was at the docks near the Narrows and saw shadows of two people running and jumped down from the roof to follow them.

Sapphire lost the two shadows and sighed in annoyance before hearing a noise behind her. She turned around to see the Joker standing behind her with a lead pipe in his hand.

The Joker laughed crazily before hitting her in the head and watching her fall to the floor in unconsciousness, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He looked around to see if the green one was around or the bat and bird before motioning for his goons to pick her up and take her back to his hide out and looked at her again, "What are you doing out here by yourself my dear?" He inquired to her as if she was still awake.

Sapphire woke up for what seemed like a day to her, but in actuality was three hours, with a splitting headache and a tender spot on her right temple and moaned in pain when she touched it and faintly registered the sound of chains clanging, "Ow…that really hurt. What happened?" She noticed she was still in her Sapphire costume and them the memory came back to her before she blacked out.

"I'll tell you what happened dear…but first I need to know if you have a concussion because if you passed out again I don't want you to die on me when I need you alive. So, what's your name?"

Sapphire looked around for the body to match the slightly familiar voice since she was slightly groggy she couldn't place it.

"I said what's your name?"

"Sapphire."

"Good. What's today's date?"

"Um…it depends on the time…so what time is it?"

"Let's see it's just after midnight."

"It's Friday."

"Good. That's two out of three. That's good you don't have a concussion. But The last question I just want to know the answer to. Do you know where you are?"

At this time Sapphire was finally able to place who the voice belonged to, the very person who hit her and kidnapped her, the Joker, "I don't know exactly where it is we are but I'm gonna go with, the Jokers hideout."

The Joker laughed at the answer and stepped out of his hiding spot in the corner, "Very good. You are very perceptive. Oh there is one more question I wanted to ask you. What where you doing out all alone tonight? Don't you know it's dangerous for a beautiful girl to be out by herself? I was hoping to catch you and your galfriend. But one of you is better than neither of you."

"What the hell where you hoping to achieve by catching me?!" Sapphire yelled as she tried to get up and punch him but realized she could go far since she was chained to the wall. _So that's what made that noise when I moved my hand…Crap._

"See I got smart. I don't want you close enough to do anymore damage to my precious jewels or Joker Jr." He laughed again as Sapphire made a face of disgust and scoffed.

"You never answered my question. What do you want with me?" Sapphire glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Why so serious?" The Joker laughed again and shook his head, "Now why would I tell you? So you could spoil my plan? Why don't you figure it out yourself and tell me."

Sapphire sat down while still glaring at him and realization dawned on her, "You wanted to use me and Jade as bait for Batman and Robin."

"Wow. Good guess. I was hoping it would take you a while. Oh well." He nodded his head and one of the goons came up behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a rag soaked in chloroform knocking her out once again.


End file.
